Log 87426
Log 87426 Scientist Chartreuse Ashnah AST 1 X - 4 Trico is a mythical species that was long thought extinct. Having once been thought to be man-eaters, they were hunted or killed on sight. It often took an entire village to bring down one of these great beasts. It is unknown what exactly this beast is though it has been seen to exhibit behaviors associated with a variety of birds, felines, and canines. Tricos are capable of flight once their wings have become fully mature and they can shoot some sort of plasma energy from their tails. Their eyes and horns seem to glow in the dark and light up a few feet around their heads. Tricos use to live in a location known as the “Nest”, a series of towers located in a valley that could only be reached via air. Now, the “Nest” is in ruins and the Tricos supposedly went extinct. However, my group and I, along with the group of hunters and huntresses that accompanied us as protection, may have stumbled upon a new “Nest.” Very large and unique feathers have been located in a series of caverns near the valley of the original “Nest.” These feathers fit the description of the feathers that belonged to the Tricos. When we explored deeper into the caverns, we came across a large area that seemed like a central cavern. Inside, were two adult Tricos and about four little ones, possibly a year old. How these creatures survived is a scientific wonder in itself and we intended to look into how they had managed to do so. However, things did not go as planned. A nearby village had tracked our movements and found the family of Tricos. When we arrived the next day, we caught them in the process of slaughtering the family. It was a gruesome sight and we were left with no choice but to flee. However, one of the hunters in our group had rushed in and managed to rescue two of the young Tricos. It was a male and a female, and they were both shaken and had a few wounds. It did not take much discussion to decide that one of us would take care of one of the young ones while another took care of the other. I had taken the young female while a colleague took the young male. While it was heartbreaking to have to separate the two after losing their families, we felt that it would be best in terms of keeping them safe. I will keep the young Trico with me at Shade Academy in Vacuo. I feel that the beast will be safest there instead of back in Vale. I will also be able to keep a closer on her and take better care of her. For the time being, keeping the creature won’t be too difficult. It is when the Trico grows older that has me concerned. Hopefully, however, I can figure out a solution ahead of time. Category:Lore Category:Scientist Logs